


you look like my next mistake

by lucylikestowrite



Series: skimmons ficlets [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, she's startlingly pretty - and you're startlingly good at falling in love with strangers on public transport. And blushing. You're good at that, too. You're glad for the hair falling over your face when you finally look up - and meet her eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look like my next mistake

You've felt her eyes on you the entire subway ride, but after catching her eyes for the first time, and her smiling at you in a way that should be illegal, you hastily looked back down at your book, and haven't looked back up since then.

The truth is, she's startlingly pretty - and you're startlingly good at falling in love with strangers on public transport. And blushing. You're good at that, too. You're glad for the hair falling over your face when you finally look up - and meet her eyes again. She raises an eyebrow, and you're sure she knows exactly how attractive she is, and exactly what she's doing, and that really annoys you, so you set your jaw and stare back.

She smiles again, and looks away at last. You breathe an inner sigh of relief; you were really not doing well at keeping your composure.

You get off the train at your stop, and you think that that is the last you'll see of her until you hear footsteps pounding behind you, and a hand is on your arm, spinning you around, and she is kissing you.

Your heart skips a beat, or several beats and you are so utterly disoriented by this turn of events that it is a few seconds before your training kicks in, and you become acutely aware of the fact that the hand that isn't currently tangled up in your hair is making its way into your bag and towards your purse.

It's another half second before you remember what you were taught about pickpockets, and then it's her spinning around, the purse prised out of her fingers and her arms twisted behind her back.

"Seriously? You're a ninja?" You can almost see her pouting. "You're wearing a _cardigan_ for Christ's sake!"

"I'm not a ninja," you say, sighing. "I've just had some... training."

"A British ninja? I got beat by a British ninja in a cardigan?"

You notice she's not really putting up much of a fight, so you let go. Truth be told, your hands had ended up in a rather awkward position (maybe you need just a little bit more training) and you suspect that it had been more uncomfortable for you than her.

She turns around and you cross you arms. "So is this when you tell me the sob story?"

She shrugs.

"You know, the terrible reason you have to resort to stealing. The tragic backstory? The mother in hospital? The sister who needs to get through school. Because I mean you really don't look like a criminal. Not that I know many criminals. Or at least I don't think I do."

"Or maybe I just like kissing pretty girls."

She winks at you and you blanch.

You definitely should not still be attracted to the girl who just tried to rob you.

You definitely shouldn't be smiling and twisting your hair round your fingers.

You definitely shouldn't be letting her go.

Especially not with your number in her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> 'kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet au'


End file.
